


Любовь на поводке

by Licht_Macabre



Category: Fullmetall Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, Scenes of a sexual nature - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licht_Macabre/pseuds/Licht_Macabre
Summary: Некоторые подробности предыдущих любовных отношений генерала открывают для Эдварда широчайшие перспективы для новых ощущений.





	Любовь на поводке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love on a Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151061) by [BeautifulFiction_FMA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction_FMA/pseuds/BeautifulFiction_FMA). 



Эд натянул брюки и рывком схватил рубашку с вешалки. Он снова опаздывал сегодня, и на этот раз во всем был виноват Рой. Элрик бросил короткий взгляд на мужчину, растянувшегося на постели и смотревшего сонными глазами, как он одевается. Мустанг напоминал довольного кота.  
\- Генерал, подъем, - пристал к нему Эд, - если ты не явишься в штаб вовремя, Хоукай тебя кастрирует.  
\- Никуда не хочу, - скривился Рой и глубже заполз под стеганое одеяло.  
\- Подонок, - забрюзжал Эдвард, - тебе хоть до девяти нужно успеть. Я буду в лаборатории, - он глянул на часы, - через пятнадцать минут. Да я даже бегом туда не успею.  
Эдвард одернул рубаху, отыскал носки, ленту для волос и расческу и принялся безжалостно драть еще влажные волосы, впопыхах собирая их в конский хвост.  
\- И так сойдет, - пробурчал Рой, и Эд заметил в его голосе ласковую ухмылку.  
Спорить не с чем. Даже чертовски холодный душ десять минут назад не смог поправить положения и вытряхнуть Эда из кокона сна и не унял легкого тремора в мышцах после жаркой ночи. Если бы у него был выбор, он забыл бы о работе и с радостью вернулся к Рою в постель, но он все же был не единственным, кто не распоряжался своим временем.  
Стальной обернулся через плечо, увидев, как Рой потягивается на простынях, на секунду открывая полоску бледной кожи, как напряглись его мышцы.  
\- Когда мне еще доведется вот так поваляться, - он схватил Эда за полу рубашки и потянул к себе, перехватывая его за широкий ремень, - но если ты настаиваешь, моя любовь…  
\- Заткнись, старичье, - предупреждающе зашипел Эдвард, но Мустанг дернул его за руку на себя, повалив на кровать, и придавил к матрасу, наваливаясь сверху всем весом.  
Тонкая простыня натянулась вокруг бедер Мустанга и не скрывала снова затвердевшую плоть, и Эдвард нетерпеливо дернулся в ответ, пытаясь сохранить незаинтересованное лицо.  
\- Старичье? – засопел Мустанг, потерев кончик носа Эда своим носом и легко поцеловав его.  
Рой мягко лизнул надутые в гримасе губы Эдварда, и тот едва сдержал стон. Даже после трех лет, проведенных вместе, Мустанг все еще заводил старшего Элрика с пол-оборота. Норовистый характер Стального служил прочным фундаментом их отношений, и желание подчинять никуда не пропало с годами, становясь только сильнее. Горячее, сжигающее вожделение стало основой для безграничной нежности друг к другу. И Эдвард с готовностью отдавал ведущую роль Мустангу, открывая горло его влажному языку. Жесткие поцелуи, едва не укусы, он выгибался под ним с низким требовательным рычанием.  
Рой поднял голову, и Эд открыл глаза, снова взглянув на часы.  
\- Что ж, думаю, я вполне могу подождать до вечера, и докажу тебе, что я еще ничего, - мурлыкнул Рой, сильнее прижимаясь к Эдварду, почувствовав его нарастающее возбуждение.  
\- Да уж ни за что, - ворчливо ответил Элрик.  
\- Ты, кстати, опаздываешь, - напомнил ему Мустанг, отклоняя его очередной протест глубоким поцелуем, все больше распаляя и вытесняя мысли о работе из постепенно отключающихся мозгов Эда. – Вечером, сегодня, я тебе обещаю, если Хоукай, конечно, не исполнит свой приговор и я буду в принципе не способен доставить тебе удовольствие.  
Эдвард недовольно захныкал, когда Мустанг скатился с него и встал в кровати, ухватив того за руку и потащив за собой. Эд нехотя поднялся следом, и Рой ласково уткнулся ему в висок.  
\- Иди, опоздаешь. До вечера.  
\- Как мне работать-то теперь? – ворчал Эд, с улыбкой глядя, как голый генерал прошествовал в ванную.  
Эдвард знал, конечно, что совместное проживание будет испытанием для них обоих, но уж никак не представлял, что одной из главных проблем будет вовремя собраться на работу. Он вздохнул и поправил одежду, одернул рубашку, прислушиваясь к тому, как Рой плещется под душем, положил на столик ключи и принялся за поиски своих ботинок.  
Их отношения не были идеальными, но устраивали их обоих. Они оба были упрямыми и привыкли добиваться своих целей, и, если случался разлад, они всегда вместе искали компромисс, даже если накануне рассорились в пух и прах. Стабильность явно не была сильной стороной их взаимоотношений, и частенько все приведенные аргументы сгорали в огне бушующих страстей, но выбранная тактика работала, к их удивлению.  
Заглянув под кровать, Эд нахмурился, еще раз глянув на часы, и сам себе поклялся, что вчера оставил обувь под кроватью. Рой всегда ругал его за то, что он раскидывает ботинки по комнате. Так куда он мог их запрятать? Их не было в углу, и они не были выкинуты в прихожую, стало быть, они в гардеробе.  
Распахнув дверцы шкафа и упав перед ним на колени, Эд принялся рыться в сложенном барахле. Пока он переворачивал вверх дном коробки с обувью Мустанга, на него шелковыми змеями посыпались его галстуки, сверху его еще и рубашкой накрыло, упавшей с вешалки. Но наконец он нащупал ботинки маленького размера, запихнутые в самый дальний угол.  
Он вытащил их, следом на пол из шкафа вывалилось что-то еще и звякнуло по покрытым краской доскам. Сначала Эд подумал, что это были несколько ремней, запутавшихся вместе, но присев рядом с ними на корточки и взяв в руки, понял, что они были слишком тонкими, чтобы быть ремнями. Мягкая кожа и прохладная сталь.  
Эд с минуту таращился на то, что держал в руках. Очень походило на привязь, но Рой никогда не держал собак, зачем бы ему тогда ошейник. Подозрение вползло в разум Эда словно дым, и он судорожно искал любую альтернативу своей догадке. Этому должно быть логическое объяснение, без всяких странностей.  
Дверь в ванную распахнулась и на пороге возник мокрый Рой, в одном полотенце на бедрах и с торчащими в разные стороны сосульками черных волос. Эд повернулся к нему, удивленно вскинув брови. Генералу Мустангу всегда удавалось сохранить лицо, абсолютно в любой ситуации, но сейчас его удивление и даже испуг стали заметны, и он пристально смотрел на Эдварда, ожидая его реакции.  
Повисшая пауза затянулась, о работе Эд забыл, конечно же. Он пялился на тонкие ремни, которые держал в руках, и на его лице отражалась такая буря эмоций, но радости среди них не было.  
\- А что у нас в шкафу делает ошейник с поводком? – сердито проворчал Эд наконец, и внимательно посмотрел на Роя, ища любой подсказки в его лице.  
Рой выглядел смущенно, Эд зло и нетерпеливо сжал челюсти, ожидая его объяснений.  
\- Это дело давно там лежит, - тихо ответил он, осторожно приближаясь к Эду, будто тот был диким и опасным животным, готовым броситься. – Я купил это давно, мой прежний партнер выказывал интерес к таким вещам, но мы расстались, не успев попробовать, - он плавно пожал плечами, не сводя взгляда с лица Элрика.  
Эд моргнул, гадая, врет Мустанг или нет. Хотя зачем бы ему врать? Они всегда соревновались друг с другом, но всегда были честны. Причин для лжи, причин менять что-либо сейчас, нет. Глядя на ошейник, Эдвард хмурился, он никак не мог подобрать слова, в его голове крутилось столько вопросов, что он никак не мог решить, какой задать первым.  
\- А почему до сих пор хранишь это?  
\- Я и не храню, - Рой медленно забрал привязь из его рук и осторожно сложил на пол в комнате, - не осознанно, по крайней мере, я просто однажды запихнул все это в шкаф и забыл об этом, только и всего.  
Он взял Эдварда за живое запястье и привлек к себе, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Все в порядке?  
Эдвард не мог ответить, в порядке он или нет. Глупо было злиться на Роя из-за давно закончившихся отношений, но неуверенность все же прокралась в его сознание и теперь, словно бы кошка пол когтями, скреблась на сердце. Эд знал, что любовников у Мустанга было куда больше, чем у него пальцев, и что он никогда о них не вспоминал, их больше не было в его жизни.  
Кожа и сталь.  
Эдвард упорно пытался игнорировать тот факт, что многие вещи, которые они делали вместе, в чем-то иногда безрассудные, Рой делал вместе с кем-то еще. Все же, когда мысли о прежних возлюбленных Роя возникали у Эда в голове, он чувствовал себя брошенным, маленьким, он ревновал и злился, хотя оснований к тому не было. Чаще ему удавалось держать свои подобные настроения под контролем, но найденный ошейник вновь вызвал к жизни тщательно скрываемые чувства.  
\- Все хорошо, - ответил он, пытаясь натянуть хоть какую-нибудь улыбку, и отвернулся, впихивая ноги в ботинки. – Увидимся вечером, и выброси эту глупость вон.  
Эд схватил пальто и стремительно выскочил на лестницу прежде, чем Рой успел хоть что-нибудь ему сказать. Он позже извинится за то, что так вспылил, но прямо сейчас ему настолько сильно хотелось убежать от Роя, что, оказавшись на улице, он с удовольствием вдохнул весенний утренний воздух, будто воды глоток.  
\- Извращенец, - пробормотал он, хотя не вполне отдавал себе отчет, кого имел в виду, Роя или себя.  
Эд гневно топотал вниз по улице, услышав, как колокола башни отзвонили половину восьмого. Он и так уже опоздал, так что торопиться теперь не было смысла, и Элрик попытался привести свои мысли в порядок, прежде чем он дойдет до лаборатории. Вся правда была в том, что злость служила для него гораздо большим щитом, чем что бы то ни было еще. И Рой знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы поверить в то, что его действительно ошейник привел в такое замешательство.  
В глубине души он боялся. Не подавления, нет, а того, чем оно могло обернуться. Они с Роем через многое прошли, но никто никого не принуждал никогда, никто никому рот не затыкал и ни в чем не ограничивал. Никто никого не контролировал, это было святое, и отказ от самостоятельности на любом уровне никогда не подразумевался. А что, если Рой решил, что на сей раз все по-другому, и что это именно то, чего Элрику бы хотелось? Смог бы Эд полностью подчиняться? Сможет ли получить истинное наслаждение от полного послушания или это как раз то, чего он для себя не приемлет?  
Эдвард недоверчиво фыркнул. Ну смешно же! Если Рой попросит, и Эдвард откажется, на этом они и закончат обсуждение этого вопроса, он никогда не давил на Эдварда и не заставлял делать то, чего он делать категорически не хотел. Просто Рой всегда возникал рядом с ним в самый неподходящий момент и заставал того в самом неприглядном виде. Домашний уют и тапочки никогда не ассоциировались у подчиненных с Мустангом, и Эд хорошо знал, что был слишком далек от того, кого Рой бы выбрал для себя на самом деле.  
Эдвард все думал, что повел себя действительно глупо, и мысли об утреннем происшествии не шли из головы. А что, если Рой в самом деле этого хотел, а Эдвард шарахнулся прочь, и теперь это что-либо изменит в их отношениях? Легкий ветер откидывал со лба челку, противно свистя в ушах и дразня его. Ему хотелось бы верить, что никакие трудности не смогут расшатать их устоявшиеся отношения, что вместе они все переживут, но сомнение – коварная вещь, просачиваясь в самое сердце, она ломала все твердые стены, построенные вместе.  
\- И кому пришло в голову заниматься такими вещами? – проворчал он, сворачивая на магистральную улицу и вливаясь в утренний поток прохожих.  
Рой сказал, что этим увлекался его бывший любовник, а не он сам, но Эд почему-то все равно чувствовал себя расстроенным. Он даже не стал сюда примешивать свою гордость, которая не позволила бы подобных вещей, но Эд не мог себе представить, что это может кому-то нравиться. «На что это будет похоже?» - мелькнула осторожная мысль на краю подсознания, и Эд судорожно сглотнул, разрываясь между любопытством и гордостью.  
\- Эдвард-сан, вы в порядке?  
Элрик обалдело моргнул и уставился на Ами, свою помощницу в лаборатории. Она взволнованно смотрела на него, держа в руках две чашки кофе из ресторанчика неподалеку, и он, выведенный из ступора, отчаянно пытался не покраснеть, поскольку в чувство его привели аккурат перед дверями в лабораторию, где он застыл как последний идиот.  
\- Да, все нормально, - смутился Стальной, опасливо вздрогнув, когда девушка наклонила руку, все еще сжимая полную чашку, и посмотрела на часы.  
\- Тогда, может, зайдем и приступим к работе.  
Эд был полон решимости выкинуть из головы все мысли о поводках или о Рое, или о своей прогрессирующей паранойе, и это даже сработало на некоторое время. В алхимии было легко раствориться, в его единственной страсти, а посему все утро прошло в сплошных экспериментах с алхимическими кругами. О своих сэндвичах на обед он тоже благополучно позабыл, а вот после обеда время замедлило свой ход, и сколько бы Эд не смотрел на часы, они все четыре после полудня показывали.  
Поминутная проверка времени стала, в конце концов, пределом его концентрации. Большая половина дня пролетела незаметно, но теперь, как на зло, стрелки будто и не двигались вовсе, и Элрик в беспокойстве бродил кругами по лаборатории. Начинать новый этап эксперимента не было никакого смысла, если же он не намеревался проторчать тут всю ночь, и каждый раз, когда Эдвард порывался взяться за техническое задание, перед его взглядом возникал ошейник, который он утром держал в руках.  
Нужно было, конечно, поговорить с Роем вместо того, чтобы сбегать, но теперь Эд не знал, с чего ему начать, когда он вернется домой вечером. К чему применить теперь то, что он узнал о Рое? Сказать, что ему стало интересно? Помогут ли теперь какие бы то ни было аргументы, когда его все еще раздирало сомнениями?  
\- Идиотизм, - пробубнил Эд, поднимаясь со своего стула и дергая пальто с вешалки.  
Нужно пойти домой, дождаться Роя и извиниться перед ним за свое несносное поведение, да забыть обо всем этом. Он был полностью уверен, что ясно дал Мустангу понять, что не станет надевать ошейник. И куплен он совсем не для него, это далекий-предалекий привет из прошлого. Так в чем же дело? Чем это так зацепило Эда? Чего он испугался больше: того, что Рой предложит ему попробовать, или того, что он согласится и ему понравится, если он все-таки согласится?  
Эд помотал головой, пытаясь избавиться от непрошенных мыслей, выключил настольную лампу и вышел из кабинета лаборатории. Его ассистентка сидела за своим столом в комнате рядом, ее волосы были небрежно собраны кверху и проткнуты карандашом - Ами яростно копалась в новых результатах эксперимента. Эдвард подумал, что нехорошо бросать ее здесь одну в этих бумагах, но он решительно был бесполезен сейчас, занятый своими мыслями, рассерженный и встревоженный.  
\- Ами, я к дому. Мне нехорошо сегодня.  
Она подозрительно на него посмотрела, но все равно пожелала спокойной ночи, не сказав ни слова осуждения вдогонку, когда Эд выскочил в коридор. Ему повезло – некоторые сотрудники лаборатории были настоящими зверюгами и ни за что бы не сжалились, но Ами всегда знала, когда можно позволить Элрику немного расслабиться. К тому же, он усердно потрудился сегодня, по крайне мере, половину рабочего дня.  
Путь домой был коротким, и когда Эдвард уже подошел к парадной двери, большая часть сомнений и недоверия уже успела развеяться. Привязь не имела к нему ни малейшего отношения, да и Рой, должно быть, уже выбросил ее. Не стоило волноваться, что между ними осталась недосказанность, просто в жизни Роя были определенного рода вещи, но теперь-то все в порядке.  
Эдвард даже немного разочаровался, что все так быстро закончилось. Он почувствовал, как от рубашки пахнет алхимической реакцией – едкий запах, принесенный с собой из залов лаборатории, и волосы тоже пахли. Ему не хотелось тащить домой все переживания и мысли, которые не давали ему покоя на работе, и провести с ними оставшийся вечер. До возвращения Мустанга еще оставалось немного времени, можно успеть в душ.  
Эдвард взбежал наверх по лестнице, ныряя в спальню, освобождаясь на ходу от одежды, и взял на смену свои кожаные штаны и майку. На работе нужно было непременно соблюдать дресс-код и носить строгие брюки, но дома можно было расслабиться и носить любимые штаны. Они были гораздо удобнее и эластичнее, кроме того, Роя никогда особенно не смущали обтягивающие вещи.  
Холодные плитки пола звонко поцеловали правую пятку Эда, когда тот зашел в ванную и свалил чистую одежду на полу рядом. Несколько минут вода нагревалась, и Эдвард довольно замурчал, встав под теплые упругие струи. Вся глупая, бессмысленная напряженность дня стекала с плеч, словно чернила с мокрой бумаги. Ему не хотелось шевелиться, он стоял под горячей водой и наслаждался теплом. Но выходить надо, не торчать же в ванной до утра. Эд потянул к себе полотенце и быстро вытерся, оставив распущенные волосы сохнуть, надел свои штаны, не застегивая змейку.  
Захватив майку с пола, Эд вернулся в спальню, и тут его внимание привлекло слабое мерцание на полу. Стальной нахмурился. Привязь так и лежала на полу, там, где ее утром оставил Рой. Эдвард не заметил ее, когда искал чистую одежду, а теперь она словно подмигивала ему, и Элрик почти вслух зарычал, потому что все мысли, не дававшие ему покоя днем, снова вернулись и теперь вихрем пронеслись в голове. Почему эта штуковина все еще здесь? Возможно, из штаба пришли срочные новости, и Мустангу нужно было быстро собираться, а может, он просто забыл, хотя на оправдание это слабо походило. Или это попытка что-то сказать Эду?  
У Эдварда в животе все перевернулось, когда он наклонился и поднял с пола нарушившую его покой привязь, он повертел ремень в руках, чтобы получше и поближе рассмотреть его. В коже ошейника не было трещин или вмятин, металлический пряжки были жесткими, все звенья цепи плотно прилегали друг к другу и мягко позвякивали. Абсолютно новая, превосходно сделанная вещица. Металл был гладким, без зазубрин и острых краев, способных по неосторожности причинить боль или поранить. Привязь действительно ни разу не использовалась, это Эд уже понял, но мерзкое чувство все равно скручивалось тугим комком в животе.  
Большую часть своей жизни он боролся со страхом, с любым страхом, и конечным результатом всегда был прямой честный взгляд в лицо тому, что его пугало, даже в случае с Вратами, но сейчас Эдвард оторопело таращился на то, что он держал в своих руках, и понимал, что есть то, чего он не знает. Он привык получать ответы на все свои вопросы, но привязь вызывала такую их тьму, что он места себе не находил. Эд нервно сглотнул, проведя большим пальцем по краю ошейника, словно погладив его.  
Первоначальный смысл был, конечно, ясен. Есть тот, кто носит ошейник, и есть тот, кто держит поводок. Но столь простое объяснение было пронизано символизмом насквозь, и Эд терялся. Подчинение, не столько тела, сколько разума. Беспрекословная преданность, верность, повиновение. Как собака. У Эда в голове не укладывалось, как это можно применить к человеку? Как можно превращать своего любимого человека в питомца? Стального всегда бесило, когда его называли цепным псом армии.  
Он медленно перебирал пальцами звенья цепочки, ошейник, и думал, что пропустил что-то, какую-то маленькую деталь, и теперь она не позволяет всей картинке сложиться целиком. В большинстве своем люди не стремились отдать свою свободу кому-либо, однако он слышал разговоры о таких вещах, когда был младше. В солдатской столовой обсуждались самые разные темы, и тогда Эдварда остался под большим впечатлением, услышав, что связывание может послужить хорошей прелюдией к известного толка удовольствиям. Должно быть, в этом действительно что-то есть, он просто что-то не понял, иначе почему люди позволяют такое делать с собой?  
Он пропустил полоску кожи между пальцами, огладив металлическую застежку. Кожа ошейника была жесткой, но он не выглядел устрашающе или пугающе, ничего такого, что наводило бы на мысль о какой-либо угрозе. Не похоже было, что главную роль будет играть боль или унижение. Или это будет подобно рабству у милостивого хозяина?  
Эд удивленно вскинул брови. Не может же такого быть на самом деле! Одного несчастного ошейника будет явно недостаточно для того, чтобы попробовать удержать кого-либо, а Стального уже тем более, он разорвет поводок, даже не применяя алхимию. Теперь привязь казалась Эдварду почти смешной, ибо сдерживающий физический фактор отпадал. К чему тогда все это?  
Оглянувшись через плечо на пустой дверной проем, Эдвард закусил губы. Если он не разберется с этим, то возникающие один за другим вопросы просто сведут его с ума. Ему совсем не нравилось чувствовать себя глупым, и колючки раздражения словно бы впивались в кожу тем сильнее, чем больше он вертел в руках привязь. Он не мог постичь то, чего никогда не испытывал, а неведение всегда порождает страх. Не оставаться же теперь жертвой своих смущений и заблуждений.  
\- Хорошего секса ради, да? - прошипел Эд, откидывая влажные волосы.  
Он подошел к зеркалу и застегнул на своем горле ошейник, медленно поднял подбородок и посмотрел на свое отражение, пытаясь унять свои беспокойные мысли и опасения.  
Ничего страшного не произошло. Ошейник был ему в самый раз, и теперь холодная кожа медленно вбирала в себя тепло его тела. Последние капельки воды, соскользнувшие с его подсохших волос, попали под неширокую полоску и оставили крошечный блестящий след. Между ошейником и его горлом было достаточно места, чтобы пропихнуть палец, привязь не сковывала его, и поводок лишь слегка оттягивал вниз своим весом.  
Эдвард подошёл ближе к зеркалу, взял поводок и на два оборота намотал на стальную ладонь цепочку, выглядевшую больше декоративным элементом, чем функциональным. Он дернул поводок от себя, убедившись, что с легкостью разорвет его. Значит, несвобода не была предназначением этой вещи. Что тогда?  
Шум в дверях заставил его вздрогнуть, и Эдвард посмотрел в зеркало на темный дверной проем, узнав в отражении Роя. Неуклюжие оправдания так и не прозвучали – Элрик ни слова не смог из себя выдавить, когда поймал взгляд Мустанга. Рой едва слышно вздохнул, и Эдвард точно был уверен, что не от удивления. Он пристально смотрел на Эда, набирая полную грудь воздуха сквозь приоткрытый рот, и медленно выдыхал, будто пытаясь отдышаться. Ворот его рубахи был расстегнут, и Эдварду хорошо было видно, как быстро бьется венка на его горле, говоря о его желании.  
Ожидание комком свернулось у Эда в животе, и он гадал, почему Мустанг все еще стоит в дверях, не шевелясь. Обычно, когда Эдвард делал что-либо провоцирующее, Рой всегда подходил ближе, словно хищник, преследующий свою добычу, и наблюдал. Сейчас же он смотрел на Эдварда издалека, но разливавшийся по его щекам горячий румянец и сбившееся дыхание выдавали его куда больше, чем ставшие тесными брюки.  
Эдварду тут же захотелось снять с себя ошейник, сорвать его и отбросить в сторону, но он словно застыл на месте. Он не мог и пальцем пошевелить под таким взглядом Мустанга: прожигающий насквозь, как сыплющиеся искры из-под сложенных пальцев Огненного алхимика, взгляд, под которым чувствуешь каждым волоском поднимающуюся жажду, будто тебя накрывает нагретым июльским солнцем тяжелым бархатным полотном.  
Эд перенес вес тела на другую ногу и немного откинул голову, открыв горло, перехваченное ошейником. Он все еще смотрел на Роя через зеркало и заметил, какой эффект произвело на Мустанга его невербальное приглашение. Костяшки на его руке, которой он словно бы держался за косяк, чтобы не сорваться с места прямо сейчас, побелели, и Рой медленно расслабил руку, опуская ее, прошуршав сухой кожей ладони по темному дереву. Он в три широких шага стремительно пересек комнату и, обняв Элрика, прижал его к себе спиной.  
\- Почему ты надел его? – хрипло спросил Мустанг, и Эд задрожал от предчувствия и возбуждения от проскользнувших ноток в голосе генерала. Он все еще сомневался в том, правильно ли угадывает реакцию Мустанга на свои действия, стоило ли вообще надевать ошейник. Рой прикрыл глаза и прижался щекой к волосам Элрика, тяжело выдохнув. – Ты выглядишь так… у меня просто нет слов, чтобы описать, как здорово ты смотришься, Эд, - Рою наконец удалось справиться с собой, он осторожно провел пальцами по краю ошейника, боязливо касаясь кожи Эдварда около него. – Ты не должен делать это только потому, что мне бы этого очень хотелось.  
На мгновение Эду показалось, что Рой отступит, и ошейник будет снят, он даже испытал легкое разочарование, почти смирившись с тем, что сейчас все закончится. На все свои протестующие настроения у Эда была только одна управа – любопытство. Ему хотелось все знать, открыть все тайны, получить все ответы, и Эдвард знал, что изучение теории не решит проблему, следующим шагом, обязательным, должен быть эксперимент.  
Тяжело сглотнув, он стряхнул со стального кулака цепочку, напрягшись, когда ее звенья с мягким шелестящим звуком скользнули по пальцам автоброни, и отдал ее в руки Рою. Такой простой жест, и такой красноречивый. Эдвард в томящемся ожидании следил за Роем, стараясь не стискивать зубы от усиливающегося напряжения. Он словно бы увидел целую вереницу вопросов, отразившихся на лице Мустанга, поднявшееся жаркой волной его желание, и Эд облегченно выдохнул, когда тот мурлыкнул:  
\- Я бы хотел посмотреть на это, - краска залила его щеки, но Рой поднял подбородок, словно бы гордясь тем, что он произнес это, и уже тише добавил, - пожалуйста.  
Мустанг помедлил всего пару секунд, прежде чем взять предложенный поводок из рук Эдварда. Они не размыкали зрительного контакта, смотря друг на друга через зеркало. Эдвард знал, что он ищет малейшую тень неприязни, отторжения, забирая цепь у Стального, дюйм за дюймом перебирая звенья пальцами, пока до ошейника осталось всего ничего, он мягко дернул поводок на себя.  
Если бы это был кто-нибудь другой, Эд бы уже хорошенько дал сдачи. Даже сейчас он ощущал желание вырваться, но сладко тянущее внизу живота возбуждение отвлекало его от этих мыслей, топило в ожидании близости с Роем. Эдвард чувствовал пряный запах его кожи и тепло его тела сквозь китель, и эта приманка заставила его сделать шаг вперед, а не отступить.  
Рой ласково поцеловал Эдварда в губы, и того словно электричеством ударило. Элрик чувствовал, как напряжены его руки и грудь, как тверд его член, но Мустанг словно сдерживался, заставляя себя не спешить. Будто бы ждал, что Эдвард в последний момент откажется. Но Стальной всегда доводил начатое до конца.  
Тлеющие угольки желания разгорались сильнее, прикосновения Роя были мягкими и ласковыми, почти невесомыми, и Эдвард потихоньку терял свою сдержанность, растворяющуюся в нарастающем волнении. Не имело абсолютно никакого значения, чем они пользовались во время близости, секс сам по себе приносил обоим удовольствие: всегда страстный и чувственный, и Рой никогда бы не позволил себе сделать что-либо, на что не соглашался бы Эдвард.  
Он прикусил его верхнюю губу, тут же погладив ее изнутри кончиком языка и сжал губами, легко посасывая, в ответ Рой тихо замычал ему в рот на выдохе. Прохладная цепь задела соски Эдварда, он задохнулся от неожиданности и глухо вскрикнул, когда Мустанг, все еще держа петлю поводка в своей руке, провел ладонями по его бедрам, прижимая ближе, втягивая Эдварда в требовательный поцелуй.  
Эдвард немного откинул голову назад, подставляясь ласкам, наслаждаясь прикосновениями, постепенно теряясь в ощущениях, он тянулся к Рою каждой клеткой своего тела, выгибаясь, словно кот, ластящийся к своему хозяину. Рой чуть отстранился, покрывая поцелуями его подбородок, горло и, чуть помедлив, провел языком по горячей коже вдоль края ошейника, тихонько прикусив тонкую кожу.  
Эд вздохнул, прижался бедрами к Рою, и тот в одобрительном жесте пососал чувствительное место. Ему нравилось, когда Мустанг вот так нежно касался его, он тонул в густой, словно варенье, неге, теряя контроль над собой. Обычно Эдвард не позволял Рою оставлять на себе засосов, останавливая его, сегодня же все было по-другому, и надетый ошейник только подчеркивал тот факт, что в этот раз Мустанг все сделает по-своему, и Стальной разрешит ему. Предвкушение прошло сквозь тело, словно электричество, и Эдвард не стал отстраняться, а только сильнее запрокинул голову, подставляя горло.  
Все сомнения Эдварда в верности своих действий словно вымело из головы, когда он услышал почти жалобное, но все же с нотками довольства, хныканье Роя, он приоткрыл глаза и поймал масленый, полный желания, взгляд генерала. Эдвард провел открытыми ладонями по его груди, сильно, стискивая пальцами его кожу вместе с тканью. Полное повиновение – это одно, но просто стоять и смотреть ему было не по силам, ему хотелось участвовать, трогать, пробовать, хотелось отдавать и забирать, и Элрик не собирался лишать себя такого удовольствия.  
Он расстегнул пуговицы его рубашки, вытащил ее полы из брюк и снова вернув нагретые ладони Рою на грудь, слегка царапая и задевая соски. Мышцы под его руками напряглись и задрожали, пока Эдвард легкими прикосновениями описывал круги на коже, повторил указательным пальцем стальной руки рваный узор шрама, оставшегося от ожога на левом боку Мустанга.  
Рой обхватил его под спину и, прижимая к себе, скользнул ладонями по бокам, пробираясь за пояс кожаных брюк. Ширинку Эдвард так и не застегнул после душа, и Рой легко просунул руки под резинку белья и смял ладонями крепкие ягодицы, заставляя сильнее выгибаться Эдварда в спине.  
Мустанг ловил каждый его выдох, не давая опомниться ни на секунду, не отпуская, вылизывая его рот и посасывая язык, словно в танце, известном только двоим, наслаждаясь его вкусом, запахом, и Эдвард плавился в меду своего желания. Он, не открывая глаз, распахнул рубашку Роя и, расстегнув и приспустив форменные брюки, погладил большими пальцами выступающие косточки бедер и потерся о стянутый тканью белья пульсирующий член генерала.  
Кожаный ошейник чуть стягивал его горло, но Эдвард не обращал на него внимания. Он уже и забыл про него, но цепь поводка, все еще наброшенная на запястье Роя кожаной петлей, напомнила о себе, вливаясь в поцелуй мягким перезвоном стальных звеньев. Рой разорвал поцелуй, облизываясь, и сделал шаг в сторону кровати. Он не рвал поводок на себя, а предлагал, не приказывал, но предоставлял выбор. Это было не подчинение, а игра на двоих на равных.  
Он пристально наблюдал за Эдвардом потемневшими глазами, всегда бледная кожа розовела румянцем, Мустанг тяжело дышал сквозь приоткрытые покусанные Эдвардом губы. Рой сказал, что Эдвард в ошейнике выглядит потрясающе, но сам Мустанг не обратил внимания на свое отражение в зеркале, и теперь Эдвард любовался открывшимся зрелищем охваченного страстью мужчины, говорящего с ним на одном языке, хоть и без единого слова, и ему не нужен был никакой поводок, чтобы следовать за ним.  
Наличие ошейника не сделало его ручным и покладистым, и Эдвард гадал, что сильнее всего возбуждало Мустанга. Утром он сказал, что подобные вещи не были ему интересны, но его тело говорило обратное, и Эдвард не нашел иного пути, кроме как ответить Рою такой же заинтересованностью, тем более, его интерес был искренним. Неприкрытое возбуждение Мустанга только подстегивало его, ему нравилось слушать голос Роя, умоляющий о прикосновениях, и никакой поводок не смог бы стать преградой в их игре. Конечно, Эд догадался, что его наличие только обострило чувства и сделало ощущения ярче.  
\- Ты можешь снять его, если хочешь, - прохрипел Рой, очерчивая пальцем край ошейника, как только Эдвард подошел к нему ближе. Прикосновение к полоске черной кожи тяжело отдалось вниз живота, и тот только подставился под ласку, откидывая голову назад и прижимая ладони к груди Роя.  
\- Я хочу тебя, - выдохнул Эдвард, запуская руки ему под рубашку и сбрасывая ее с плеч вместе с кителем, прильнув к его теплой коже всем телом, - теперь и ты раздет.  
Рой тихо и тепло засмеялся, заставив Эдвард довольно улыбнуться в ответ. Он замешкался с манжетами, через которые с трудом пролезли кисти рук, и одежда с шелестом полетела на пол. Губы Эдвард растянулись в блаженной улыбке, когда Мустанг, снова погладив его по спине, забрался ладонями к нему в брюки, сильно притискивая к себе.  
Мустанг подмял Эда под себя, наваливаясь сверху между его разведенных в стороны бедер, и несколько раз потерся о его промежность вверх-вниз, покрывая поцелуями его ключицы, покусывая.  
\- Дразнишь меня, - прошептал Эдвард, вздрагивая от каждого прикосновения звеньев цепи к груди и позвякивания металла.  
\- Кто? Я? – Мустанг – сама невинность. Он поцеловал Эдварда и, взяв его под спину, передвинул выше, снова наклоняясь к нему, Эдвард смотрел на него снизу вверх, и ему нравилось чувствовать горячую тяжесть его веса. – Позволишь мне еще немного поиграть?  
\- Да, - едва слышно ответил Элрик сквозь сжатые зубы.  
Рой спускался поцелуями ниже, лизнув и прикусив сосок, подбираясь к расстегнутой ширинке, и усмехнулся, когда Стальной запустил пальцы ему в черные волосы, умоляюще выгибаясь навстречу. Он никогда не лежал смирно, покуда Рой изводил его томлением, и сейчас вертелся и извивался под ним, отчаянно откликаясь на ласку в желании получить как можно больше, но растягиваемое удовольствие распаляло его еще сильнее.  
Стоило Рою легонько укусить Эдварда, как тот тут же беспомощно подкидывал бедра, и он недовольно ворчал, когда Мустанг отстранялся. Эд услышал, как свистнул ремень Мустанга и звякнула пряжка, он приподнялся на локтях и смотрел, как Мустанг медленно снимает обувь, избавляется от синих брюк, снимает белье. Эд любовался каждым его движением и медленно облизывал губы. Рой заметил это неосознанное движение и проследил, как его влажный язык исчезает за блестящими от слюны губами. Эд видел, как призывно дернулся поднявшийся член Мустанга, краем сознания он поймал мысль: опьяняла ли Роя та же смесь вожделения и воспоминаний, что и его.  
Он знал вкус Роя, знал горячую тяжесть его плоти на своем языке, но сейчас мысль о том, чтобы взять в рот его член возымела особый эффект, ему казалось, будто по венам вместо крови течет огонь, и когда Мустанг мягко потянул поводок на себя, он с готовностью подался вперед, устраиваясь у его разведенных коленей. Эдвард потянул носом его запах, проведя носом по темным завиткам волос, и широким языком мазнул по всей длине члена. Мустанг, отозвавшись довольным вздохом, положил ладонь ему на затылок. Его плоть потемнела от прилившей крови, вены набухли, и Эдвард, еще раз проведя языком по стволу, обхватил головку губами, прижимая языком.  
Каждый вздох, каждый стон Роя топил Эдварда в его удовольствии, нарастающем внизу и поднимающемся к груди. Каждое прикосновение Мустанга словно бы поджигало его, не знай Эд, что тот без перчаток, подумал бы, что Рой практикует на нем свои алхимические штучки с подогреванием, слишком отчетливо ощущались прикосновения.  
\- Эдвард, - прошептал на выдохе Мустанг, мышцы его живота вздрогнули и поджались, когда Стальной щелкнул языком по головке члена и снова взял его в рот, - и кто теперь дразнится?  
В ответ Эдвард многозначительно хмыкнул с полным ртом, чем вызвал еще один громкий стон, Мустанг сгреб прядь его волос в кулак и мягко потянул к себе.  
\- Чертов Мустанг, - ласково пробубнил Стальной и расслабил горло, пропуская его дальше.  
Эд выпустил член Роя с влажным чмоком и прикусил запястье руки, державшей его за волосы, тут же лизнув отметину, оставленную на белой коже. Ему нравился вкус кожи Роя, терпкий солоноватый привкус. Мустанг поднялся на кровати выше, увлекая Эдварда за собой.  
Расстегнутые кожаные брюки стали неудобными, и Эдвард закусил губу, когда его члена коснулась прохладная мягкая кожа. Рой помог ему стащить их и уложил Эдварда на спину, теперь он чувствовал свой горячий твердый член, лежавший у него на животе, выступившую каплю влаги с головки. Эд опустил глаза вниз и наблюдал, как Рой плавно гладит его кончиками пальцев по всей длине, вверх и вниз. Цепь поводка теперь струилась по груди Эдварда, словно змея, по животу, и тихо перекатывалась звеньями при каждом движении.  
Внезапно металлическая змейка двинулась быстрее, и Эдвард распахнул глаза, глядя, как Рой тянет ее к себе, и цепочка расправляется точно по центру его груди, уходя вниз по животу. Поводок был достаточно длинным, чтобы достать ему чуть ли не до колен, и теперь прохладная сталь лежала у него между ног, добавляя остроты ощущений, чувствуясь чем-то чужеродным, но приятным, вопреки ожиданиям Эдварда. Она мелодично позвякивала, когда Мустанг медленно, дразняще, тянул ее вниз, задевая сталью тонкую кожу мошонки.  
Если бы на месте Роя был кто-то другой, это выглядело бы как насмешка, мол, смотри, до чего ты докатился, Стальной. Но Мустанг был нежным, ничто в его ласках не говорило об осмеянии или унижении, и Эдвард доверял ему, каждое его движение приносило только наслаждение, никакой боли. И знание этого разворачивалось в Эдварде, словно бы опиумный дым в легких, затуманенная прошивающим насквозь удовольствием голова все больше тяжелела, непрошенные мысли рассеивались и исчезали.  
С каждой секундой Эдвард приближался к оргазму, жалкие остатки самоконтроля таяли на глазах, когда Рой задел звеном цепи головку его члена. Холодный поцелуй стали заставил Элрика выгнуться и податься бедрами вверх.  
Эд не узнал свой глухой голос, умоляюще прошептав имя Мустанга, когда его пальцы ласково погладили Эдварда под мошонкой. Элрик ощутил влажность лубриканта и удивленно моргнул. Он не заметил, чтобы Рой открывал ящик прикроватной тумбы и доставал ее, но тюбик лежал на простынях, открытый, и Мустанг скользнул мокрым пальцем внутрь.  
\- Ты прекрасен, - промурлыкал Рой, гладя, как Эдвард мечется на простыне, сворачиваясь клубком и подползая ближе.  
Он наклонился к Элрику, целуя и вылизывая его шею, грудь, живот, шепча ему ласковые слова. Не имело значения, что Эдвард уже не слышит его и не понимает ни слова, он все равно чувствовал каждое движение, каждый жест, полный страсти, наполненный желанием обладать, и Рой добавил второй палец, заставив того вскрикнуть и развести ноги шире.  
\- Пожалуйста, - хныкнул Эд, задыхаясь, почувствовав, что Рой убрал пальцы, - мать твою, ну же.  
Он нетерпеливо приподнялся и придвинулся ближе к Рою, тот, взяв Элрика под колени, подтащил его к себе и одним плавным движением вошел до конца, крепко вжавшись бедрами. Мустанг никогда не оставлял его надолго одного, его руки всегда касались его, гладили, пальцы приподнимали дорожку волосков внизу живота. И сейчас, снова почувствовав, как Рой заполняет его, он подался ему навстречу, сгорая от нетерпения, дергая и елозя бедрами, устраиваясь под ним, чтобы получить максимум удовлетворения, чтобы член Мустанга проникал как можно глубже, чтобы удары кожи о кожу были сильнее.  
Рой поднял его с кровати и усадил себе на колени, и Элрик тут же крепко обвил его руками, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Мустанг подхватил его под задницу, насаживая сильнее, и Эд глухо вскрикивал в такт его толчкам, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. Ему нравилось именно так, в таком положении, он скользил по толстому члену Мустанга, подмахивая, упираясь своим членом тому в живот и бормоча на ухо, прося еще.  
Цепь поводка оказалась зажатой между ними, и Рой взял ее почти возле самого ошейника, вытащил наружу и перебросил на спину Эду, тот крупно вздрогнул, когда звенья задели кожу и его член, и немного поежился, ощутив, как металл скользнул по его плечу и мягко ударился о задницу. Эд прогнулся, и металл коснулся ложбинки между его ягодиц.  
Эд уронил голову Рою на плечо, слизывая и сцеловывая пряно-сладкий вкус его кожи, и вцепился ему в спину. Стальная рука наверняка оставит синяки. Мустанг двигался быстрее, вбиваясь в Эдварда сильными толчками, у него теперь не было никаких вопросов касательно ошейников и прочей ерунды, для него существовал только Рой, трение о его кожу, его острый запах, его член, заполняющий целиком, протыкающий, словно иголка мотылька, его большие ладони.  
Рой немного передвинулся и поменял угол, и мир для Эдварда взорвался ослепительной вспышкой. Он зашипел, сжав зубы, выгибаясь дугой, и семя несколькими тугими струями выплеснулось Рою на грудь и живот, Мустанг вскрикнул, когда Эдвард сжался вокруг его члена, и кончил следом, сильно входя в его тело, придавливая к себе и не давая двигаться, задерживаясь внутри него. Эд чувствовал, как сокращается член Роя внутри, пульсирует.  
Эдвард приподнял голову, немного откинув волосы с лица, выравнивая дыхание. Он мелко дрожал от напряжения, теперь схлынувшего, и прижался к груди Роя, ощущая его быстрое сердцебиение и слушая, как замедляется его дыхание, становится глубже, успокаивается. Секс с Роем всегда был взрывным, но сегодня…  
Сегодня было по-другому.  
\- Вот это было да, - в притворном испуге прошептал Рой, оглаживая ладонями Эда по спине и раздвинутым половинкам задницы.  
Это было расслабляющее прикосновение, и Эдвард устало опустил голову ему на плечо. Он не обращал внимания на постепенно проявляющуюся легкую боль и затекшие ноги. Мустанг нежно взял его за подбородок и мягко поцеловал. Элрик знал, что за каждым поцелуем Роя скрывается некое сообщение, он учился разгадывать его послания, и в этом поцелуе не было страсти, только нежность, благодарность, любовь, и все же он не был полон неприкосновенного целомудрия, он нес яркий отпечаток улегшейся страсти.  
Вздохнув, Эд отстранился, и Мустанг передвинулся вместе с ним на руках, укладываясь на кровать. Сильные руки крепко удерживали его, и остывшие простыни приятно захолодили кожу, когда Эд, обхватив бедра Мустанга ногами, остался сидеть верхом на нем. Лежа на смятой подушке и заложив руку за голову, Рой тщетно пытался подавить широкую довольную улыбку. Эд улыбнулся ему в ответ, когда тот лениво потянулся под ним, как сытый кот, и сладко мурлыкнул.  
\- Это было что-то невероятное, неожиданное, но невероятное, - пробормотал он, протянув руку и будто опасливо теперь проведя пальцами по ошейнику. – Может, не будешь его снимать?  
Эдвард, сморщив нос, подавил зевок, секс всегда выматывал его, и Элрик всегда хотел спать после него. И сейчас, отчаянно борясь с сонливостью, ответил вопросом на вопрос:  
\- А тебе бы хотелось? – и в отместку ущипнул Роя за живот, - ни в жизнь не поверю, что ошейник с поводком не твой заскок, мог бы просто сказать мне…  
Вдруг Рой схватил его и прижал к себе, целуя в висок, вдыхая запах его волос.  
\- Я правду сказал, это не мое, но, когда я увидел тебя, стоящего перед зеркалом, почти раздетого, - Рой замялся на секунду, - и вообще это нечестно, ты слишком соблазнительно выглядишь в ошейнике. Он понизил голос практически до рычания, и Эдвард рассмеялся, когда Рой обнял его и свалил с себя на кровать, укладывая рядом и высвобождая опавший член. Эд почувствовал, как из задницы поползла большая тяжелая капля спермы и рефлекторно сжал колени. Цепочка поводка все еще была перекинута назад, и Рой, погладив Эда по спине, осторожно взял ее, снова переместив вперед, потянул поводок на себя, тихо спросив, - почему ты передумал?  
Эд попытался спрятать нос в подушке и не покраснеть, поскольку хорошо помнил, какую истерику устроил утром. Все его мысли, такой кавардак в голове, и теперь они казались ему полным бредом, когда все встало на свои места.  
Возможно, есть люди, которым действительно нравилась такого рода прелюдия, им нравилось полностью отдавать себя в руки другого человека. И Эдвард думал, что в этом и заключается суть ошейника – полный контроль и безоговорочное подчинение. Собственность. Он видел только одну сторону и именно ее очень боялся. Боялся тотальной несвободы, то, против чего он всегда восставал в работе со своим начальством – Мустангом – когда тот особенно настойчиво начинал совать нос в его дела. Но их отношения вне работы были основаны на доверии прежде всего, никакого давления.  
Да, он надел ошейник и вручил Рою поводок, но Эд и представить себе не мог, насколько яркой он сделает их близость. Ему не нужно было доказывать, что Рой никогда не злоупотребит его доверием, никогда не причинит ему боли – он оставит ему часть отданного, никогда не возьмёт все – и это возбуждало куда сильнее, чем полное подчинение.  
\- Мне захотелось узнать, что люди находят в таких вещах? Я ничего такого не имел в виду, и вообще не собирался так далеко заходить, - ответил Элрик, подвинувшись ближе, и Рой убрал золотистую челку, упавшую ему на глаза, выправляя его волосы из-под ошейника, наконец расстегнув его и вытащив из-под лежащего Эдварда, цепь снова мелодично звякнула, и Эдвард проводил ее взглядом, когда Мустанг, свернув поводок, положил привязь на прикроватную тумбу. Эд усмехнулся, - но когда ты вошел, я поймал себя на мысли, что это в общем неплохая идея.  
Рой легонько щелкнул его по носу и обнял. Им обоим нужно было в душ, но лежать так вместе было здорово и шевелиться не хотелось. Эдвард нежился в объятиях Роя и наблюдал за закатным солнцем, чьи последние лучи пробирались в их спальню. Он еще раз бросил взгляд на привязь и сам себе удивился, как только в голову пришло, что она может быть ему угрозой.  
Эдвард знал, что между ним и Роем нет ничего, что могло бы свидетельствовать о каком-либо принуждении или притеснении, и надетый для Роя ошейник только лишний раз доказал, что Эд доверяет ему, доверяет себя. Желание было приоритетным фактором для их любви, с большим трудом заработанное уважение только укрепляло их союз, но до сих пор Эд не понимал силы доверия, которое делало их отношения еще прочнее.  
И было достаточно заставить Эдварда поверить, что то, что есть у них на двоих, может запросто продлиться всю оставшуюся их жизнь.


End file.
